PruCan: Washing Up
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Dish Soap is definitely not for drinking!


Matthew yawned widely, rubbing his violet eyes with his sleeve-covered hand as he walked down the stairs into his living room. He stumbled slight on his sweatpants and tripped into the kitchen. He looked back as something nudged his legs. Kumajiro was looking up at him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes. Gilbird was nuzzled comfortably in the crook between the bears ear and head.

"Hungry," he muttered, padding over to the refrigerator. Matthew rolled his eyes and opened the container and pulled out a small plate of pancakes. "Cold?" he said, scrunching his nose in contempt. The Canadian huffed and set the plate in the microwave to warm up.

"You sure are picky for someone who doesn't even know who their owner is, eh," he said, pulling out the ingredients for fresh pancakes. The microwave dinged as he finished mixing everything and he pulled them out. "Here Kuma." He set the plate on the floor and smothered them in maple syrup.

He grabbed his apron, which Gilbert had bought him because of the maple leave on the front, and tossed it over his head. He began making his own pancakes and jumped up on the countertop to sit. He waited patiently, pouring himself a glass of milk and flipping the batter when need be and sliding them onto a plate. He looked up, hearing a loud thump and muffled curses from upstairs, and smiled to himself. He flipped the last pancake onto a plate and hopped off the counter as Gilbert walked into the kitchen.

"Mornin' Gil," he said, walking over to the table with two plates in hand. The albino looked up, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm and running his hand through his hair.

"Morning Birdie," he replied, walking over to the fridge. Matthew laughed as he watched him pull out a gallon of orange juice and take a couple of swigs. "Bitte tell me ve have maple syrup to go viz zose," he said, putting the jug back and walking over to Matthew. The Canadian nodded and walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a full bottle.

"Do you even have to ask?" he inquired, walking back to the table with the syrup. Gilbert chuckled and wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist.

"Kesese, not viz you, no," he replied, kissing Matthew. He went to deepen the kiss before his stomach rumbled loudly. "Sorry Birdie, the call of your awesome pancakes is on ze top of my list at ze moment." He plopped down in his chair and grabbed the bottle of amber liquid and proceeded to drown his pancakes in the stuff.

"Crazy Prussian," he mumbled, grinning as he sat down across from his boyfriend and did the same to his own fluffy stack. They ate in comfortable silence, having silent stare contests while they did. Gilbert finally crossed his red eyes, making Matthew burst out laughing and nearly snort his pancakes instead of swallowing them.

Matthew collected the dirty dishes and walked over to the sink. He set them in the empty side and filled the other side with water. He rolled the sleeves of his overly big sweater up to his elbows. As he grabbed the bottle of Washing Up liquid, he felt Gilbert's arms slide around his waist. He smiled as he poured some of the green liquid under the running water. He leaned into the Prussian's familiar embrace and jumped when the bottle was snatched out of his grip.

He watched with scrunched eyebrows as he began washing the plates with a large yellow sponge. Gilbert ran to the cabinet and grabbed a straw and hurried back to Matthew's side. The blonde couldn't help but laugh lightly as Gilbert grabbed one of the small glasses from the dish drainer and squeezed a fair amount of the soap into the glass.

"Are you making bubbles with Washing Up liquid?" he asked, looking at the silverette over his glasses. Gilbert grinned at him, his eyes glinting mischievously, showing all his teeth as he stuck the straw into green liquid.

"Ja!" he cried. He put the end of the straw in his mouth and blew. Bubbles gurgled and popped from the cup, spilling over the edge and Matthew let a gentle smile grace his features. Gilbert stood up straight and tall, hand on his hip as he blew bubbles in the dish soap. He was proud of his accomplishment, but Matthew just couldn't pass this moment up. He turned back to the dishes and looked at Gilbert out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm glad to see you're practicing your skills for later," he said innocently, refusing to smile. He held back a smirk as he heard Gilbert choke on the Washing Up liquid. He looked over and saw the albino was bright red, all the way up to his ears. He also noticed he had sucked up a fair amount of the green soap and actually _swallowed_ it. He bent over laughing and Gilbert began gagging and coughing.

"M-Matzew!" he shouted. He couldn't believe the Canadian had actually said that! Well, he guessed he could, but it was just so unexpected. And then thought of actually… well… let's just say he'd swallowed the dish soap expecting something else. Matthew snorted as he tried to compose himself but only fell into a fit of giggles as he looked Gilbert again. The man was clutching at his throat with wide red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I d-didn't think you'd s-swallow it…" he trailed off, laughing breathlessly again. The albino was trying to refrain from swallowing again as he looked at Matthew.

"Vould you call a doctor or somezing?!" he cried, gesturing widely with his hands. Matthew looked him and quirked an eyebrow.

"What for?" he asked as innocently as he could. Gilbert looked torn between strangling the Canadian and rushing for the phone himself.

"I just svallowed dish soap!" he said desperately. He jumped when he hiccupped, almost as if he expected bubbles to float from his mouth. Matthew contained his laughter and grabbed Gilbert's hand.

"Come here," he murmured, a smile still tugging on his lips. Gilbert followed, still gagging and trying to get the taste of soap out of his mouth. Matthew looked over his shoulder and giggled as he saw the man with his tongue out.

"Vhat's so funny?" he asked moodily as he was pulled into the bathroom.

"Your tongue's green," he replied as he opened the cabinet above the toilet. The albino's eyes widened, in awe this time, and he jumped in front of the mirror.

"Voah!" he exclaimed, pulling at his tongue to get a better look at it. Matthew rolled his eyes and pulled out a small brown bottle and unscrewed the cap. "Vhat's zat?" Gilbert asked, looking at the bottle while still holding his tongue.

"Ipecac," Matthew replied simply. He moved the albino so he was standing in front of the toilet and pressed his finger to the top of the open bottle and tipped. "Here," he said, swiping his finger across Gilbert's tongue. He cringed at the taste and then felt his stomach lurch. He bent down over the toilet and immediately emptied his stomach of the liquid soap.

"Why did you need a doctor again?" Matthew asked. Gilbert narrowed his eyes as he looked up at him. Matthew handed him a rag and he wiped his mouth. "Guess this means we're not on for tonight then?" He faked a pout, truly enjoying the facial expressions Gilbert was capable of.

"Oh ve're still on, but you're going to see just how much of a tease I can be," he replied, standing up. He dragged his finger up the back of the Canadian's leg, over the curve of his rear, and up his back as he stood. Matthew barely shivered and smirked.

"You're on, eh," he said. The silverette winked and turned and left the bathroom. Behind him, Matthew gulped and scratched the back of his head.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered, following Gilbert out with worried eyes, trying to imagine just what he'd have to go through tonight.

* * *

So, this person... this flippin' awesome person right here - Is so freakin' amazing! She drew this! -[link] (Go look at it! Now!) and she was so wonderful enough to let me do this! I hope it turned out to your likin'! This was so much fun for me!

Ok, now, for those of you who don't know what ipecac (ep-a-kak) is, it is a syrup, that when placed in the mouth, induces vomiting. So if something poisonous is ingested, you can have it removed quickly. I figure Mattie might have some around the house in case Kumajiro got into something he shouldn't or if Al was visiting and did the same thing XD Ok, I'm done! Please lemme know what you think and pleeease make sure you go see the picture! Oh it is gloriousness!


End file.
